


Perfect

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [8]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne over hears a conversation about how Richard likes breasts, and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



“I am considering of getting my breasts enlarged.” Anne said casually over dinner at their house.

Richard choked on his drink, “Why would you do that?”

“Because!” Anne sighed, “I heard what you said the other day. Small breasted woman are boring. I hardly have breasts.”

“And?” Richard asked as he placed his fork and knife in the table.

“Well, I don’t want our sex life to be boring.” Anne said.

“Is it boring? This is new to me.” Richard said, “Am I not pleasing you?”

Anne’s silence took him by surprise.

“What?” Richard cried out loud.

“I did not say a thing!” Anne said in her defense.

“Exactly! Oh my God! Have you been faking it? Since when?”

“Since that day.”

“Anne!”

“What?”

“I do not want you to get your breasts done. I like them like that. They are perky, and soft.”

“But you said–”

“You have breasts. You may not be a C or a D–”

“I am a C!” Anne said, “That’s exactly my point. I don’t– they don’t seem– I don’t–”

Richard stood up from the table and walked towards her.

“Stand up.” He ordered her.

“Why?”

“Just stand up.”

Anne stood up rolling her eyes.

“Follow me.”

 

He guided her to their room, and then turned on the lights.

“Get in the bed.”

“I don’t want you to have pity sex with me.”

“It is not pity sex, Anne! I want you to see how turned on you make me. The first thing I noticed from you was actually your boobs. Then I looked up that they had a pretty face to match. Take your shirt off or I’ll rip it off.”

Anne took her shirt off since it was on her favourites while Richard took hold of her legs and pulled her towards his knees. With his hands, he started to unzip her her pants, and he pulled them down, throwing them to somewhere around the room. Her panties followed and Anne could feel herself already turned on. She could feel her pulse on her womanhood. 

“Is this–”

“I am in love with you, and your body.” Richard said, “Ever since I met you on Grad School, I fell in love with you. That has not changed.”

“Richard, going down on me wont–” Anne found herself being interrupted when Richard used his hands to rip her bra open like a caveman.

“It was new!” Anne said.

“Now, I sight that I like.”

“Richar–”

“You know, the first time you let me feel you–”

“I don’t want to talk about that horrible night!” Anne said. 

That night, they started kissing, rubbing each other against the other, and suddenly when she allowed him to touch her breasts. He left.

“I believe that I must be honest with you now. When I touched them. When I felt your nipples against my fingers tips. I came.I didn’t last. They are– perfect.”

“I do not believe you.” Anne said.

“Second, when I go down on you, if you had– if you get big breasts I wont be able to see your pleasure face . . . and that face, I wish I could take a picture to look at it when you have the night shift.”

“The third thing, when I am thrusting into you, there is nothing more delicious than to suck on your breasts. If they were big I could not have them in my mouth. I am pretty proud on the fact that I can kiss them easily.”

“You are lying!” Anne said.

“Am I?” He asked as with his fingers he started to rub on her little bud of nerves that drove her crazy. 

Anne moaned in pleasure, just before Richard decided to test his theory. He started to lick her, making her go crazy. He liked the craziness of her face. She was going pretty wild she was wrapping her legs around his neck, and pushing him down by his hair. Her hips moved as if she was riding him, only this time was his tongue. By every caress, she became more aroused, and aroused and aroused. Richard pulled his hands out, still with his face buried deep inside of her. Honestly, he loved doing this to her. He even preferred it to do it than her to do it on him. His hands reached for her breasts. He squeezed them hard as his tongue now moved in circles on her nerves. She was now close. Really close, and Richard found himself pretty aroused by the situation pulled his pants off. He did not bother to take his shirt off, but Anne ripped it, the buttons flying around. He positioned himself in front of her and started to trust into her. Her face was one he wished he could take a picture, and those breasts. He really wished that they could stay like that. Small and perky. They fit perfectly in his hand. 

“I don’t–” 

He was interruped by Anne’ sudden moan of pleasure, her climax, which made him cry too in the same pleasure.

As he always did, he started kissing her breasts. They were just perfect. They were Anne. One day, they will even produce their children’s food.

“That was–”

“I don’t want anything that will make me look like a virgin!” Richard said to her.

“What?”

“I know these girls.” He said ashe kissed them, “I know them and I know how to play with them. I want you like you are. You are perfect like this.”

“But you said–”

“I was talking crap. I was talking about an actress in a movie. The girl was flat. She looked like a kid. Your breasts may not be gigantic, and I am glad. I don’t want to asphyxiate. I like it how we are right now.” Richard said. His chest was resting on hers, as their breathing came back to normal.

“If you had big ones I wouldn’t be able to do this. This is the closest that we are. After we make love. I am sorry if I made you self-conscious. I love you!”

“Do you?” Anne asked as he climbed up to meet her face.

“Do you want me to prove it again?” He asked her kissing her.

Anne nodded. The food may had gotten ice cold, but their bed went back to be as hot as the flames of hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I wrote this on a corner while people asked me what I was doing. It felt good!


End file.
